


Тони Старк — гений, плейбой, миллиардер... осьминог?! (рабочее)

by Mister_Key



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, octopus!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тони Старк — гений, плейбой, миллиардер... осьминог?!





	Тони Старк — гений, плейбой, миллиардер... осьминог?! (рабочее)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/gifts).



Двое стояли, рассматривая круглый контейнер армированного стекла, и прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Обадайя заговорил.

— Вот это? Вот это — чёртов Тони Старк?

Его сообщник, заросший чёрной бородой по самые глаза, сплюнул на истоптанный песок. 

— Как ему приставить пушку к голове? — поинтересовался он хрипло. — Да у него и нет никакой головы.

В контейнере негодующе зашевелились. Клубящаяся муть воды, песка и щупалец разошлась, и сквозь стекло на Обадайю и его спутника уставился круглый синий глаз. Что-то затрещало, на крышке контейнера вспыхнул огонёк, и неприятный механический голос произнёс: 

— Обадайя, старый ты хрен. А мне-то рассказывал, что рыбу не переносишь.

— Ты знал?! — по-своему понял заросший. — Знал — и нарочно вешал мне...

— Понятия не имел! — заорал Обадайя. — Тони Старка никто никогда не видел, какая-то врождённая хворь, но да, я с ним говорил! Он звучал вполне разумно!

— Посмотри на него! — рявкнул бородач. — Он чёртово чудовище! Этот, как его... спрут! 

— На самом деле не просто спрут, — оскорблённо заявили из банки. Звук исходил из небольшого репродуктора и, по-видимому, генерировался частью системы жизнеобеспечения. — Головоногие не настолько умны. 

Бородатый тип уставился в контейнер и отпрыгнул, когда Тони щёлкнул на него клювом.

— Вот шайтаново племя, — пробормотал он. — Хорошо, и кто же делал за него ракеты? Этот его чёрный дружок в погонах?

— Я сам их делал, — раздражённо вмешался Тони. — Роуди просто представлял их миру. Оставьте его в покое и скажите, что вам нужно.

— Оружие, — выдохнул бородач. — А сам как думаешь? Моим парням нужно что-то особенное, чтобы устроить гяурам весёлое житьё. 

За стеклом зашевелились. 

— Контейнер не герметичен, — пожаловался Тони. — Пострадал при обстреле. Трещина небольшая, но я не могу заделать её без помощи снаружи. И не могу долго жить без воды, так что, полагаю, выбора у меня нет.

Обадайя и бородач переглянулись.

— Что-то тут нечисто, — заметил Обадайя, гораздо лучше знавший характер Старка. — Слишком он покладистый.

— Жить хочет, вот и покладистый, — отрезал любитель джихада. — Эй, щупальцеголовый! Ты вправду сам делал все те ракеты?

Тони не удостоил его ответом. 

— На солнце поставлю, — пригрозил бородач. — И буду смотреть, как из твоей банки вытекает водичка, а потом достану нож и...

— Мне понадобится Дубина, — перебил Тони. — Мой робот. Водостойкая бумага и ручка, чтоб чертить под водой. Можешь порезать меня на сашими, если хочется, но тогда Иерихона тебе не видать — и до райских гурий доберутся твои более удачливые собратья по вере. 

— Чёртова железка осталась в Башне! Чтобы вытащить её оттуда...

— Необязательно, — отмахнулся бандит. — У меня есть кое-что получше железок.

***

Хо Инсен косился на контейнер с почти суеверным ужасом. 

— Мне? — пробормотал он. — Работать — с этим?

В мутной воде зловеще забулькало, и круглая голова осьминога появилась над поверхностью обмелевшего озерца.

— Фильтры, — заявил Тони. — Уровень опустится ниже критического — они отключатся, и никаких вам ракет. Может, кто-нибудь заделает чёртову дыру? Я не могу зажимать её вечно!

— Ты разговариваешь, — остолбенело констатировал Инсен. Конвоиры вскинули винтовки, когда он шагнул к контейнеру. Наученный горьким опытом, Инсен замер. — Ты... разумное создание!

— Представь, что видишь человека, — посоветовали из банки. — Это всегда помогает. 

Давешний бородач бесшумно выступил из темноты и уставился на расползающуюся под контейнером лужу. Все попытки залатать трещину потерпели поражение — как видно, стекло слишком сильно пострадало при обстреле.

— Тащите бочку, — велел бородач. — Эта долго не прослужит.

Переселение из привычной среды в затхлую, вонявшую ржавчиной и бог весть чем ещё воду Тони воспринял с негодованием. Инсен отошёл в сторонку и широко открытыми глазами смотрел на то, как охранники, отложив оружие и с омерзением отдёргивая руки, управляются с пучком бешено извивающихся щупалец. Круглая блестящая голова с прижмуренными от воздуха глазами щёлкала клювом в опасной близости от грязных пальцев, а переводчик неведомой Инсену конструкции услужливо транслировал в пространство:

— ...осторожнее вы, олухи! Эй ты, чем от тебя так воняет, козьим дерьмом? Да плевать мне на твою странную личную жизнь, мог ты хотя бы помыться? Да полегче, не хватай меня так, я-то не коза, мне ещё пригодится это щупальце! Боже, а вода-то, вода! Признайтесь — вы в эту бочку ссали всей компанией! И соль, кто вас обманул, что она морская? Да вы...

Инсен решил бы, что сошёл с ума от горя и переживаний, но вовремя заметил, как одно из гибких мокрых щупалец ловко обшарило пояс конвоира. Второе с той же поразительной ловкостью метнулось в сторону, обвилось вокруг винтовки и неожиданно сильным броском швырнуло оружие Инсену.

— Всем стоять! — хрипло заголосил переводчик. Грязные руки разжались, и спрут плюхнулся в воду, подняв фонтан брызг. Одно его щупальце, сжимавшее гранату, тут же взметнулось над поверхностью, и бандиты шарахнулись по сторонам, ища укрытия. Инсен, никогда не умевший как следует обращаться с оружием, навёл ствол на вожака и понадеялся, что выглядит грозно и внушительно. — Стоять! И без резких движений, мне терять нечего!

Дерзкий план мог осуществиться. Инсен видел растерянность и ужас в глазах конвоиров, впервые в жизни столкнувшихся с чем-то настолько невероятным, как вооружённый, решительно настроенный осьминог. Впервые за долгие недели, прошедшие после похищения, в его сердце вспыхнула надежда, жажда мщения, мечта о свободе. Он прицелился в мерзавца, убившего его семью и почти разрушившего его город, лишившего его всего, что было дорогим и важным — и чудовищный удар, пришедший, казалось, ниоткуда, оглушил его и свалил наземь. Кровь хлынула в рот, от вспышки дьявольского света, полыхнувшей перед глазами, Инсен ослеп, и в наступившей звонкой тишине услышал голос Стейна:

— Положи гранату, Тони. Медленно. 

Что-то звякнуло о землю, и в сердце Инсена этот простой звук отозвался чёрным отчаянием. 

— Вот молодец, — похвалил Стейн и прибавил, явно обращаясь к сообщнику, — я же говорил — слишком легко он согласился. Непохоже на Старка.

Главарь выругался и пнул Инсена в спину, вызвав новый приступ боли. Из его разжавшихся рук вынули винтовку, вздёрнули на ноги — оглушённого, задыхающегося, — и что-то, светившееся зловещим багрянцем, вспыхнуло неподалёку и стало медленно, но неуклонно приближаться.

— Очень глупо с твоей стороны, Тони, но ты всегда таким был, — говорил Стейн. — Считал себя самым умным, а остальных — дурачками, да? И как я это терпел — от слизняка, боже! — сам удивляюсь. Но вот наконец справедливость торжествует, а? 

Вишнёвый жар приблизился к самому лицу Инсена, и тот попытался отпрянуть, но только получил новый удар и замер, тяжело дыша и сглатывая кровь.

— Ты даже не подумал, как твой новый дружок тебя вытащит отсюда, — упрекнул Обадайя. — В этом ты весь. Никогда не доводишь дела до конца, не думаешь о последствиях, а отдуваются за тебя другие. 

— Оставь его, — сказал Тони. Сквозь гремящую в ушах кровь Инсен слышал в механическом голосе тревогу. — Хочешь "Иерихон" — я построю тебе "Иерихон". Хочешь поиздеваться надо мной за то, что я, слизняк, всё-таки умнее...

— Это мы уже слышали, — оборвал Обадайя. Нестерпимо горячий уголь — теперь Инсен видел его неровные очертания, не хотел смотреть на это импровизированное клеймо и всё-таки не мог оторвать взгляда, — плавал у самого лица, обжигая волнами жара, от которых потрескивали ресницы и брови. — Пора научить тебя отвечать за свои слова, как думаешь?

— Так учи меня, а его оставь в покое, — посоветовал Тони. — Он-то тут причём? Ты не того парня воспитываешь, Обадайя. Хотя чего от тебя ожидать, ты знал меня двадцать лет и так и не догадался, что я — не обычный человек.

— Хорошая попытка, — помедлив, ответил Стейн. — Но я не мальчик, чтобы вестись на оскорбления, а ты — не человек и никогда им не был.

— Ошибаешься, — быстро сказал Тони. Инсен понимал, что тот тянет время, надеясь на какую-нибудь случайность, на чудо — но здесь, в пещерах, облюбованных бандой Десяти Колец, не было места чудесам. — Я родился обычным младенцем. Пачкал пелёнки и орал, всё как...

— Посмотрим, как ты сейчас умеешь орать, Тони, — перебил Стейн и кивнул подручному. Тот удобнее перехватил щипцы, сжимавшие кусок раскалённого угля, седой от пепла, сдул этот неверный покров и подступил к Инсену вплотную. Тот зажмурился, надеясь на избавление смертью. Он был старым, запредельно уставшим человеком, потерявшим всё, кроме способности бояться, и мечтал сейчас только об одном: пусть болевой шок убьёт его быстро. Тогда он снова увидит Гульмиру, какой она была прежде — крошечную, упрямо вцепившуюся в пыльные жёлтые горы, и Мириам снова пойдёт за водой, изогнув тонкий стан, а он, ещё молодой и отчаянно влюблённый, отнимет тяжёлый кувшин...

Инсен так отчаянно цеплялся за этот давно ушедший день, что не сразу почувствовал, как невыносимый жар отодвинулся от его лица.

— ...синтез, — говорил Тони. Если бы он умолял или просил остановиться, Стейн не стал бы слушать. — Слишком опасная технология, я сам не решился её использовать. Иерихон по сравнению с ней — детская игрушка.

— Нет! — прохрипел Инсен, понимая, что невольно стал виновником чудовищного события. Самому осьминогу — Тони Старку, о всеединый, он до сих пор не мог этому поверить! — угрожало не так уж много, Стейн вряд ли решится убить такой разум, в какую бы оболочку тот ни был заключён, но Инсен — кто заметит его смерть? Всего лишь седой полусвихнувшийся математик, которого даже некому оплакать — но спрут намеревался, спасая его, дать террористам чудовищное оружие. — Нет! Не делай этого!

Его пнули, и жестоко, но даже упав на колени, Инсен продолжал умолять. Наконец, один безжалостный удар по затылку обрушил его в беспамятство.

Когда он очнулся, стояла ночь, по углам пещеры ползли зябкие тени, разведённый костёр бросал на свод потолка неровные отблески. Ржавая бочка стояла на самой границе тьмы и света, и в ней, словно услышав возню Инсена, зашевелилось и плеснуло.

— Ты отдал им оружие, — прохрипел Инсен, враз вспомнив всё. — Ты и вправду Тони Старк, человек... создание без сердца.

— У меня их три, на самом деле. И большой мозг. Я выиграл нам время и ресурсы, — прохрипело из транслятора, заставив Инсена вздрогнуть. — Попытка была хорошая, я недооценил Стейна. Плохой обзор из этой банки, а камер здесь нет. Ты цел, Хо?

— Ты меня знаешь?! — потрясённо выдохнул Инсен, хотя это-то было не самым важным. — Откуда?

— Читал твой женевский доклад, — Тони забулькал и выпростал из бочки щупальце. — У меня плохое обоняние, если я не могу потрогать то, что хочу проверить. Этот ублюдок тебя не обжёг? 

Инсен помотал головой. Отчаянно гудевшая, она всё-таки осталась на плечах — снова. И беспокойные, полные отчаяния мысли по-прежнему кипели в ней, а Мириам снова была далеко — уходила по витой тропке, придерживая кувшин на плече, и всё тише и тише слышалась её песня.

— Что ты сделал, — горько сказал Инсен. — Я этого не стоил, мне всё равно скоро умирать — а ты отдал этим ублюдкам...

— Ничего, — перебил Тони. Скрипящий голос теперь упал до шёпота, Инсену приходилось напрягать слух. — Я отдал им ничего, Инсен. Не существует никакого холодного ядерного синтеза, понимаешь?

— Зачем тогда... — Инсен тут же понял и ужаснулся. — Они поймут! Стейн, он знает тебя с самого детства, он...

— Видел только мой социально приемлемый образ, — презрительно отмахнулся Тони. Его щупальце ловко ухватило Инсена за драный ворот, подтянуло к себе и принялось осторожно ощупывать лоб. Это чувствовалось как прохладный липкий пластырь, остужавший кожу и пробуждавший щекотку, и Инсен поёжился. — Ну вот. Голова у тебя, по крайней мере, цела. Ты сможешь её применить по назначению?

— Думаешь, вместе мы сможем их обмануть? — прошептал Инсен, и щупальце раздражённо, но совершенно безболезненно шлёпнуло его по затылку.

— Шепчи громче, — потребовал Тони. — Или говори в воду. Я плохо слышу на суше, а эти выродки всё равно спят и видят во сне своих любимых коз. 

— Мы попадёмся, — прошептал Инсен, почти касаясь губами отдающей ржавчиной и чем-то морским воды. — Не делай для них ракет.

— Хорошо бы, но выбор небольшой. Иерихон уже стоит на потоке, и если меня не станет — Обадайя сможет расправиться с Пеппер и Роуди, — проскрипел Тони. Инсен видел, как его мантия меняет цвет от коричнего к красному и всё пытался вспомнить, что это может значить для осьминога — злость? страх? и то, и другое сразу? — Потом вся Старк Индастриз окажется в его руках, и никто не сможет его остановить. Нет ничего проще, чем сделать вид, что тот, кого никто никогда не видел, всё ещё жив и подписывает бумаги.

— Ты умеешь писать? — пробормотал Инсен, отчего-то потрясённый этой деталью. Он почти наяву видел золотой паркер, зажатый в гибком щупальце. — Ох, неважно. Что мы собираемся делать?

— То, что я умею лучше всего, — заявил Тони, втягивая щупальце. — Фу, какая мерзость эта вода. Мы будем делать вид. Нужно выиграть время и придумать что-нибудь... 

Инсен ждал, не издавая ни звука. 

— Что-нибудь гениальное, — закончил Тони. — Я не могу позволить каким-то глупым двуруким бандитам оказаться умнее. Кстати, видишь ту рыбу? Половина твоя, а другую половину брось, пожалуйста, мне. Нам потребуются силы. И водостойкие чернила, конечно.

Довольно скоро — не прошло и пары дней, — Инсен убедился в том, что, помимо сил, водостойких чернил, терпения и осторожности им требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем у них было. Главарь появился всего раз, в разгар того, что Тони называл буднями инженера: Инсен, придвинув грубо сколоченный верстак к самой бочке, следил за тем, чтобы мокрые щупальца не слишком елозили по свежему чертежу, время от времени относил готовые листы на просушку и клал новые, чистые. Каждый лист Тони встречал плеском и бульканьем, вываливал через край бочки щупальца и, неимоверно ловко орудуя линейкой и чертёжным пером, покрывал их значками и линиями. Завидев бандита, Тони бросил свои дела и растопырил мантию, поворачиваясь в нужном направлении.

— Рыба вчера была тухлая, — сказал он недовольно. — А воду надо менять чаще раза в день, если не хочешь, чтобы у меня засорились жабры. 

Главарь, не говоря ни слова, прошагал к столу, поднял один из листов. Линии и окружности, которые спрут чертил без всякого циркуля, складывались в привычный глазу хищный силуэт.

— Иерихон, — подтвердил Тони из своего убежища. — Ну что, я заслужил своего лосося?

Инсен затаил дыхание. Ещё один лист, ещё один, снова... главарь рассматривал их так пристально, словно что-то понимал в размерах и типографски-чётких обозначениях.

— Что, нет? — Тони вздул мантию и взялся сердитыми пятнами. Инсен уже знал, что он светлеет, когда напуган, а от злости багровеет, становясь почти кирпичным. — Снова будет тухлая селёдка? Стоило так стараться...

— Завтра привезут плутоний, — оборвал его бандит. — Можешь выбросить свои бумажки, слизень. Если бы я хотел Иерихон — купил бы у Стейна. Мне нужно большее. То, о чём ты говорил — и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Инсену показалось, что спрут пожал плечами. Которых у него, разумеется, не было.

— Для всего, что больше Иерихона, мне нужна техника, — равнодушно заметил он. — Экспериментальная база. Такие вещи не делаются на коленке, да и коленок тут...

— Я не доверяю Стейну, — резко сказал главарь. 

— Вот уж новости! — из динамика донеслось нечто, что Инсен после некоторого раздумья посчитал смехом. — Я вот доверял Стейну, потому и поехал в чёртову экспедицию! 

— Он не станет делиться таким оружием, и уверен, что ты врал про синтез, а я не стану его переубеждать, — продолжал бандит. — Мне нужен этот твой реактор, так что уж будь добр, постарайся и сделай его с первого раза и из того, что мои люди привезут завтра. Иначе я буду отрезать у тебя по щупальцу, а жрать их заставлю твоего приятеля, — он кивнул на Инсена. — И поверь, он будет их жрать. Мы поняли друг друга?

Тони пошевелил щупальцами и подобрал их под мантию. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, поняли. 

Когда бандит вышел, Инсен без сил опустился на пол пещеры. Страх изглодал его до костей — утробный ужас, недостойный человека и всё-таки слишком сильный, чтобы его можно было бы отбросить прочь.

— Что теперь? — спросил он, пытаясь по еле слышному плеску воды угадать мысли чудовища. Всё сейчас казалось сном: спрут, когда-то бывший человеческим младенцем — знать бы ещё, правда ли это, а впрочем, всё равно, — его собственный плен, невозможная задача — всё. — Что нам делать? 

Щупальца взметнулись из бочки и сгребли чертежи. Тони смотрел на них одним глазом, сужая и расширяя прямоугольный зрачок, и с бешеной скоростью складывал в одном ему известном порядке.

— Иди сюда, — прошелестел он. — Дай мне остальное.

Только сейчас Инсен понял, как работает переводчик. Когда Тони говорил на своём языке, края его мантии колебались, и чуткий механизм — работа настоящего гения! — улавливал эту дрожь и превращал её в звуковые волны. Значит... значит?

Он сгрёб листы чертежей с деревянной треноги, служившей сушилкой, и отнёс их Тони. Тот выхватил их, перетасовал, пристроил каждый на нужное место и подобрал щупальца. Инсен, всё ещё ловя ускользающие мысли, наклонился над столом и ахнул.

Это были чертежи "Иерихона". Да, безусловно. Но это были и чертежи чего-то совершенно невиданного, для чего у Инсена не находилось названия. Ракета, да, но сделанная по форме человека, с круглым контейнером внутри и мощным источником питания — в таком аппарате, пожалуй, мог бы поместиться даже он, Инсен.

И взять на руки осьминога. 

— А вода? — прошептал он и тут же понял, что его так изумило в работе переводчика. Ни один механизм не способен создать полноценную имитацию человеческой речи, основываясь на сигналах, полученных от животного, даже самого разумного из приматов, и это означало, что Тони Старк — невероятно, потрясающе умный... нет, не осьминог, хоть и выглядит головоногим. — Ты не перенесёшь пути?

— Я могу жить без воды, — сказал Тони. — Недолго, и тебе придётся замотать меня в мокрую тряпку и лететь очень быстро, но шанс есть. Если ты решишься.

На мгновение Инсен снова почувствовал себя странно. Как будто кто-то — Всемогущий, возможно? — на миг распахнул для него часть своего знания, позволив заглянуть чуть дальше обычного, и то, что Инсен увидел вдалеке, было прекраснее и страшнее всего, что могло вместить бедное людское сердце.

Щупальце, извиваясь, потянулось к нему. Обвилось вокруг сухого старческого запястья, точно рука давно потерянного друга.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Тони. Глаза у него были совершенно человеческие – не по форме или размеру, конечно, но отчаяние и храбрость Аллах даёт, не скупясь, всем своим творениям. – Пожалуйста, Хо.

Хо кивнул и вознёс молитву о том, чтобы всё получилось.

***

Никогда в жизни Инсен не трудился так тяжело. Дни и ночи они проводили за работой, и пару раз Инсен отключался просто от усталости — а придя в себя, видел непрестанное движение щупалец. Время от времени Тони подбирал часть рук и купал их в бочке, давая отдых нежной коже и чувствительным присоскам. Другие конечности в это время продолжали развинчивать, вынимать, собирать и прикручивать, работая с неутомимым упорством. Инсен быстро бросил попытки понять детали происходящего и только пытался помогать везде, где только мог, и работа шла быстро, точно лесной пожар. Теперь даже самый глупый из бандитов не спутал бы броню с ракетой, но высокая металлическая фигура, точно рыцарь, выросла в самом дальнем углу пещеры, куда почти не добивали камеры, только под утро, когда все, кроме спрута и Инсена, крепко спали. 

— Осторожно, — прошептал Тони, когда дело дошло до плутония. — У меня высокая устойчивость к радиации, но у тебя-то нет.

Инсен постарался не думать о том, при каких обстоятельствах Тони об этом узнал. Будь он на месте Говарда Старка, будь у него такой сын — что бы он делал? Разве не попытался бы использовать всё, что только можно и нельзя, гонясь за призраком надежды? Облучение, лекарства, экспериментальные сыворотки, непроверенные и опасные опыты — что угодно, лишь бы заставить упрямую природу отступиться, вернуть нормального человеческого ребёнка...

Последняя деталь заняла своё место в небольшом круглом реакторе, и Тони проговорил:

— Если веришь, Хо — молись. Эта штука полетит только если дать ей достаточно...

Он не договорил. Щупальца, действовавшие, казалось, по собственной воле, подняли реактор, провернули в нём что-то, и в пещере точно зажгли фонарь. Сначала слабый и неуверенный, он разгорался всё ярче и ярче, пока не выжег все тени по углам и не заставил Инсена замахать руками.

— Заметят! 

Тони прикрыл реактор выгнутым стальным листом.

— Мощность слишком мала, — сказал он озабоченно. За прошедшие дни Инсен уже научился слышать в механическом голосе интонации — тревогу, злость, боль, изредка — радость, когда для особенно сложной проблемы удавалось найти нетривиальное решение, — и окончательно перестал считать Тони моллюском. Рядом с ним работал и изобретал не просто гений — человек, прихотью судьбы загнанный в чужое тело, товарищ по несчастью, ставший другом. — На старте уйдёт почти сорок процентов заряда. Шестьдесят, если придётся ломать стены.

— Придётся ждать, — Инсен глянул на дверь. Сейчас, ночью, они были в условной безопасности — если можно было считать, что в логове террористов ты хоть где-нибудь и когда-нибудь можешь считать себя в безопасности, — сколько? 

Тони быстро подсчитал и негодующе клацнул клювом.

— До утра не успеем. Хотя бы пять часов. Да, учти — как только возьмёшь меня в броню, я не смогу с тобой общаться. Передатчик слишком много весит, чтобы брать его с собой, так что я встроил систему аварийной сигнализации. Как только окажешься на поверхности — врубай на полную, а пока помоги мне забаррикадироваться.

— Контейнер, — в который раз попытался Инсен. — Совсем тонкий, он и весить-то будет всего ничего, зато...

— Вода, — возразил Тони — тоже не в первый раз. — Она тяжёлая, а у нас каждый грамм на счету. Я могу жить без воды несколько часов — плохо, но могу. Мокрой тряпки хватит.

Потянулись часы мучительного ожидания, гораздо более тяжелого, чем самый изматывающий труд. Инсен пытался спать, ходить по пещере, перепроверять расчёты, но всё уходило, как в песок, в бесконечно тянущееся время. Тони, казалось, спал, погрузившись в воду и шевеля сторожевыми щупальцами, но когда Инсен в который раз наклонился к медленно ползущей полоске индикатора заряда, сказал:

— Хо. У тебя есть семья?

Рассказывать о Мириам и детях Инсен не стал — слишком болело, до сих пор. Он только кивнул и сел рядом с бочкой, опершись на неё ноющей спиной.

— Как это — когда у тебя есть семья? — спросил Тони. Его голос казался сонным, Инсену даже показалось, что он и вправду спит, а разговаривает, должно быть, по привычке. — Роуди пытался мне объяснить, но я не очень понял.

— Это... тепло, — пробормотал Инсен. — Ты знаешь, что тебя примут всегда, с любой бедой. Разделят с тобой радость... тьфу ты. Трудно объяснить такое словами.

— Наверное, — согласился Тони. В бочке негромко заплескало. — Я только раз видел маму. Она пробралась в лаборатории, чтобы меня увидеть, и всё пошло плохо. Отец прибежал за ней, но поздно, она уже успела понять, кто я. Кричала... разное. Пыталась опрокинуть мой аквариум. Он тоже кричал — на неё, а виноват был я и эта проклятая ДНК.

— Я уверен, что это можно исправить, — пробормотал Инсен, чувствуя себя отвратительно непрофессиональным. Он не был ни биологом, ни врачом. — Или будет можно в будущем.

— Старк Индастриз спонсирует сто два исследовательских центра, — тускло сообщил Тони. — Или сто три, я не помню точно. Какие-то подвижки есть, конечно, но... а, неважно. Я просто хотел сказать: если мы выберемся, не болтай о том, что обо мне узнал. Понятно, тебе никто не поверит, но...

Инсен сердито стукнул по бочке. Слов у него не находилось.

Тони вытянул щупальце из воды и виновато погладил его по затылку.

Сейчас его прикосновения не были такими нежными и осторожными. Вывалившись из бочки, он впился в Инсена всеми щупальцами и тряс, словно кокосовую скорлупу с забившимся внутрь крабом. Передатчик хрипел и трещал, снаружи грохотали, пытаясь сорвать запертую и забаррикадированную изнутри дверь.

Больно не было. Совсем. Инсен знал, что это паршивый знак, как и то, что дышать становилоь всё тяжелее, но не мог не чувствовать облегчения. Милосердный бог всё-таки избавил его от последнего испытания, позволил уйти человеком, а не корчащимся в муках вопящим куском мяса, и Инсен был благодарен больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

— Тони, — прохрипел он, и во рту стало солоно. — Контейнер. Вода. Я сделал... на всякий случай.

Щупальца схватили его за шею, и спрут невозможным для такого мягкотелого создания образом окостенел, напрягая удивительно сильные мышцы, потянул Инсена к броне.

— Нет, — хрипел передатчик. — Нет. Будь ты проклят, старик, я обещал вернуть тебя твоей семье, и я...

Инсен схватил его за край мантии, повернул к себе, заглянул в совершенно человеческие в своей откровенности глаза. Во рту вздулся пузырь, и он выплюнул сгусток крови. 

— Нет... семьи. Погибли, — выговорил он. — Ждут. Не смей... потратить всё зря.

Костяной клюв раскрылся. Закрылся. Тони замер над ним, бесцельно шевеля щупальцами, и Инсен из последних сил толкнул его к броне.

— Контейнер, — напомнил он и сумел дотянуться до автомата, которым был вооружён бандит, простреливший ему грудь за секунду до того, как Тони швырнул в него частью брони и убил на месте. — Заряда... хватит.

Тони бросил на него последний отчаянный взгляд и пополз вперёд. Всё плыло вокруг, Инсен видел его как гибкую быструю тень, и автомат становился всё тяжелей, но он, Хо Инсен, математик, был воином. Был мужчиной. Был человеком, у которого отняли всё и даже саму жизнь — и хотел хотя бы напоследок забрать с собой столько врагов, сколько получится, и войти в обитель мира, не стыдясь творца. 

Контейнер грохнул о металл брони, вкатился в паз, как шар в лузу. Мелькнули и втянулись щупальца, что-то взорвалось за дверью, выгнув стальной лист, как бумажный — и голубое пламя вспыхнуло так, что Инсен ослеп и оглох. Автомат, как живой, толкнул его в плечо, кто-то заорал, плеснуло голубым огнём, в грудь ударило раскалённое солнце, и пещера исчезла.

Он был молод и отчаянно влюблён. Горячая лепёшка солнца золотилась в зените, шёлковая пыль дороги щекотала босые ноги, привычные к жару, и далеко впереди шла, покачиваясь, гибкая фигурка женщины, прекраснее которой для Инсена не бывало никогда. Он заспешил следом, догнал, отстранённо удивившись собственной силе и лёгкости — ничего не болело, не скрипели артритные колени, с плеч словно сняли тяжёлый груз, — тут же забыл об этом, протянув руку к влажному от испарины кувшину. Мириам обернулась, длинные тёмные глаза просияли удивлением и радостью, чистая вода плеснула через край, смывая все грехи, все следы усталости, саму память о том, как она, разорванная на куски упавшим снарядом, лежала в битом кирпиче и пыли, и мухи ползали по изуродованным лицам его семьи, всей его семьи...

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Инсен то, что говорил каждый день, просыпаясь и засыпая, благодаря великого бога за счастье и честь быть любимым женщиной, рядом с которой самая прекрасная из гурий казалась бы нищенкой. — Я так люблю тебя.

Гульмира лежала вдалеке — упрямая, крошечная, вечная, — и Инсен даже видел зелёную крышу их с Мириам дома, благословенного места, где тебя примут в жизни и в смерти. Дома, по-настоящему ставшего его лишь теперь — но навсегда.

Мириам улыбнулась ему и пошла вперёд, и за ней, разрывая сердце огромной благодарностью, торопливо кинулась его душа.


End file.
